A Twist in Fate
by teampeeta11
Summary: Everyone thinks that Katniss and Peeta got together in the end, but did they
1. Really?

CHAPTER 1

I wake up in my family's freakishly giant house then put a nicer t-shirt on and put my long blonde hair in a ponytail and go down to the living room where someone is making breakfast. Probably a new boarder I think. I get into the kitchen and have to blink a few times because here in my kitchen is Peeta. As in Peeta Mellark. "Morning you must be Meta" he says to me.

"Yea that's me, what are you doing boarding here?" I ask.

"You are thinking that I should be with Katniss right?" he asks back.

"Yes. What, what happened?"

"Well you see… she dumped me for Gale, because they had 2 kids. So I needed somewhere to stay, and it turns out there's a benefit." He answers me looking me down and continues. "How old are you?" He asks, and I can tell he is faking he knows how old I am. I can tell, and I know what the benefit is. I'm going to play dumb.

"21 you?" I answer

"22" he answers.

"Oh." I say. STUPID, I think, YOU KNOW THIS YOU HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM BEFORE KATNISS WAS.

"Any way I came here to see someone I like, well love." He responds

"Who? Let me guess the brunette on the third floor?" I ask.

"No,"

"Who?" I ask.

"YOU!" he finally says

"What?" I ask making sure I heard him right.

"Y-O-U, Meta." he says slowly.

"Oh"

"Please tell me you love me too." He says, with a painful look in his eyes, as if he will die if I say no

"I have loved you for a while now actually, and now how about breakfast." I say back.

"Only for my girlfriend." He answers holding the plate above his head. WOW WHAT A BAD WAY TO ASK MEE OUT, I think.

"Aww thanks." I say managing to take a piece of bacon by jumping up and nearly knocking the plate over.

"You little-"

"What, what were you about to say? 'Cause I you had finished that sentence I was going to slap you," I ask finishing his sentence.

"Oh, well then have all the bacon you want." He laughs. We both know I'm strong but he could easily squish me like a bug plus he has been in the Hunger Games. I hug him for a while then hear someone coming down the hall probably my mom.

"Wait I'm usually not up this early in the morning and I'm probably not allowed to date you." I say pulling away.

"Why?" he asks a in a sad tone.

"Not you, business if we ever break up its going to be bad." I say.

"Well believe this, I Peeta Mellark will never leave you, Meta." He says down to me.


	2. Don't mess with Peeta

A/N sorry each chapter will be kinda short sorry

Chapter 2

I wake up early, the next day thinking I will beat Peeta to the kitchen for once. When I get down there I find that me beating him to the kitchen is highly un-likely. He smiles and says,

"Morning, can I have a hug?" he asks opening his arms. DUGH, I think.

"Maybe" I say walking a circle around him.

"You just love to torture me. Don't you?" he says.

"You got that right." I say, then "AHHH!" I scream as he suddenly picks me up and runs out the door. Towards the pool.

"NO, No, no, no, no please not the pool." I say, "I'm still in my pj's!"

"Should've remembered that, when you walked circles around me!" he laughs.

"This isn't funny, stop it!" I scream. Then suddenly I'm in the air soaring into the… pool. I fall through the surface and swim up, the water is freezing. I'm cold.

"Whaattt… wasss tthaat reaalllyyy neessaassaarryyyyy?" I ask in between shivers.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was cold." He says after laughing hysterically.

"Yea right. You just love to torcher me. Don't you? Wait that's exactly what you said, no fair I walked a stupid circle around you and you throw me in the pool." I pout, "Now help me out!"

"OK, OK jeeze." He reaches over and pulls me out. WAIT, I think, PUSH HIM IN.

"Thanks, a lot" I say pretending to hug him then I push him in the pool. He screams a quite manly gasp and he plunges under the water. I leave him there, and go up to change. I put on grey sweatpants, and a black t-shirt on. I walk back downstairs, and Peeta isn't there only a plate of bacon. I reach out to take a piece and suddenly, a hand is around my mouth. "Helpp," I scream muffles by the hand. I'm picked up and carried to one of the guest rooms. I start kicking. "Let me go!" again I'm muffled. I'm thrown on the bed and the lights are now on. I see none other than… Peeta. Laughing, again. At me. Then he jumps on the bed with me and he says,

"I'm glad Katniss loves Gale." He says then kisses me passionately. About 15 minutes later I'm peeling myself away from Peeta's body. "You're mean!" I suddenly shout.

"What was that for?" he asks concern crossing his eyes.

I laugh "I was kidding jeeze!"

"Well I'm not the only mean one. You pushed me in too." He states matter-of-factly.

"Shut up." I say punching him. After a while of us talking I drift off to sleep. I hear him get up and leave.


	3. Thunderstorms Oh my!

**CHAPTER 3**

**It's been about five days since me and Peeta started dating when a thunderstorm hit. I was sitting in the living room when it hit. Suddenly a large clap of thunder bursts, and I scream and run up to my room. I slam the door and dive under the covers, and I roll into a ball. I try to breath nice and slowly getting my breath back, when a knock sounds on my door. "Meta its Peeta can I come in?" he asks. I don't answer, and he comes in anyway. "I'm guessing you hate thunderstorms." I nod under the covers, "Want to tell me why?" he asks. I nod. I poke my head above the covers. "It reminds me of when you were in the arena both times. Dark, scary, and deadly. Mostly Death." I answer.**

"**Oh, I see. Well how about I stay with you and help you get over your fears?" he asks.**

"**That's fine." I say just as another giant clap of thunder let's all loose. I scream and Peeta holds my hand. I start shivering. We have no heat in this house so it's already cold. Plus I'm freaked out. He cradles me and soothes me until the rain isn't so loud, and there isn't much loud thunder. Then eventually I fall asleep and dream of where Peeta and I get married. Then I have a nightmare where Katniss finds out that Peeta and I are dating. Then she goes crazy and tells everyone we are having a final hunger games. With me, Peeta, my family, and other regular tributes. I wake up its dark the power went off and I'm screaming. The door bursts open and Peeta comes in and settles me down saying after I fell asleep he left and a second half of the storm came causing the power to go out. I'm still breathing hard and he asked me if I had a nightmare. "Yes." I answer him.**

"**Well do you want to tell me what happened." He asks me.**

"**Yea, sure. Well first it started out that Katniss found out about me and you. Then she announced we'd have one final Hunger Games. With me, you, and my family. I was killed and so were you. Even my mom, dad, and sister were killed. This district 2 person won." I say taking a breath. I'm shaking now and he hugs me.**

"**Don't worry, Katniss would never ever do that. Trust me." He says taking my hand.**

"**But-"**

"**Oh, by the way she called today, and she and Gale are coming for a week." He says interrupting me.**

"**What?" I ask.**

"**Yea, your mom had to book them I mean what was she supposed to do?" he asks smiling.**

"**I don't know." I say kissing him. I look at the clock and see its about 10o'clock. "Let's get some sleep." I say getting up and turning the lights off.**

"**Night Peeta."**

"**Night Meta."**


	4. Gale and Katniss arrive

**CHAPTER 4**

**I roll over and look at him sleeping, then,**

"**Peeta, wake up" I say poking him**

"**I have been awake I was waiting for you slow poke." He says before he reaches down to kiss me. I kiss him back. Then I hear my mom, coming to wake me up. I pull away. "Get in the closet now." I say.**

"**Why, do we have to keep this a secret from her? Meta, common. She's bound to know sooner or later." He says.**

"**Honestly I'd rather it be later, now in the closet we can talk about it later ok?" I answer.**

"**Whatever." He slips into the closet.  
I pretend that I'm asleep when my mom comes in.**

"**Meta, it's time to get up." She says.**

"**No. Why?" I whine. I'm probably going to end up throwing a fit because of everything that's going on**

"**Katniss and Gale get here today, and I want you to be down there when they get here." She says**

"**NO!" I shout.**

"**Yes, and get up now!" she says back.**

"**No way, and stop waking me up! I'm 21! I don't need you controlling me!" I scream something cracking inside me.**

"**META ANNE!" she yells.**

"**DON'T 'META ANNE' ME!" I mimic her in a little kid's voice.**

"**FINE!" she says storming away, and slamming the door. Then I randomly start crying and sobbing. My nose starts running and I realize she'll probably kick me out of the house. Then I won't get to see Peeta, who will probably break my heart 'cause I didn't tell my mom. I sob harder until I feel Peeta's arms around me.**

"**Peeta, I'm, I'm sorry I can't tell her. I don't even want her to know then she'll kick us both out. I'm sorry. I love you." I sob.**

"**Shh, sh, sh." He says soothing me. "Your mom is right we should be there when Katniss and Gale get there, but how about some alone time, how about a picnic?"**

"**OK. How about tomorrow? I need to get dressed and I'll be right down." I say finally pulling it together. He leaves and I pull a shirt out and a pair of shorts, then take a shower. I dry and straighten my hair, then put my clothes on. I slip flip flops on and walk down to the living room. My tired eyes light up when I see Peeta. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Katniss and Gale walk in the door.**


	5. Fights

**Chapter 5**

**All our jaws drop. Mine, Peeta's, and Kara my sister's, because instead of long brown hair Katniss has long blonde hair, my Mom's Katniss's and Gale's because Peeta has his arm around me. Luckily I quickly recover.**

** "Hello nice to meet you! I'm Meta" I say my hand out. Katniss shakes it and nodes to Gale. He shakes it looking me down with cold gray eyes.**

** "You too, I'm Gale," he says.**

** "I would've never guessed." I joke. He smiles. Then there is an awkward silence.**

** "I'll take your bags and lead you to your rooms" I say nodding to Peeta to take some bags. We walk up two sets of stairs, then take a right and show them their room the only other room on this floor is Kara's.**

** "Here we are!" I say, and they look impressed. They shouldn't be I mean they spent about a year in district 2. "Sorry it's not that big I know in district 2-"**

** "No this is big enough, we've never seen a room this big in district 12!" Katniss exclaims. Wow I'm shocked.**

** "I thought you were both rich." I say slowly.**

** "No, no, we both used to hunt in the forest!" Katniss laughs. Now I feel really stupid, I saw them then every day. Funny I somehow knew they'd be important so I never turned them in.**

** "Wow I think I saw you almost every day!" I say taking Peeta' hand, "Well we'll leave you two alone to unpack." **

** "Actually can I talk to Peeta in private? Please?" Katniss asks.**

** "Um sure. Peeta I need to see you in the living room when you're done" I say leaving with Gale. I close the door and start to walk away but then Gale pulls me back. I snap my head back to look at him. "What are you doing!" he hisses.**

** "Giving them privacy!" I whisper. Then again he has a point I think.**

** "Come here and listen." He says and pulls me up to the door.**

** We hear hushed voices: 'What the heck is **_**SHE?'**_** Katniss asks.**

** '**_**She**_** is my loving girlfriend! Why does it matter to **_**you**_** any way!' Peeta says.**

** 'Well I **_**thought**_** you would tell me about that, I still like you Peeta!' Gale gasps.**

** "Gale calm down. Its ok." I say hugging him, but the next thing catches me off guard.**

** 'Katniss I don't like you even as a friend I'm sorry I'm doing this for Meta she was so excited to meet you, you're a hero in her eyes she looks up to you. But don't worry I'll tell her not to bother. Good bye.' Peeta says. WOW HE LIED FOR ME? I think. I get up and run down to the living room and catch my breath.**

** It's about 10 minutes until Peeta comes in the room, and he looks like he is about to go punch Katniss in the gut. I act like I didn't hear anything and say "What did Katniss want?" I ask.**

** "Well she wanted to know who, ok what, you were and I told her you were my loving girlfriend what does it matter to you! And she said she still likes me! The nerve of that girl! First having 2 kids while dating me then saying she still likes me while I'm dating the best thing that ever happened to me!" he says blowing up.**

"**Shh, she isn't worth it, its ok only about 6 more days that they'll be here. We can make it, right?" I say hugging him and soothing him. Soon my mom walks in and I take a deep breath. Knowing I owe her an explanation.**


End file.
